The Legend of Spyro: The End of The World
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: This is an alternate ending to The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon.


Spyro slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at the hellish landscape he was in. He was still atop the Mountain of Malafor but everything was destroyed. The sky was blood red and the grass and trees all around him were on fire. Spyro noticed that he could not see with his left eye. He took his left paw and touched his face, as he did this pain shot through his face. He had three large cuts down the left side of his face. Spyro could not remember how he had gotten here or what had happened. He slowly tried to stand, but when he put weight on his right paw pain shot through his arm. He yelled and fell back to the floor. He pulled himself up again but made sure not to put weight on his right paw.  
''My arm is broken and I can barely breath.'' Thought spyro as he stood up. He realized that he must have several broken ribs. With each breath, the pain in his chest got worse. Spyro looked down and saw that he had been laying in a pool of his own blood.  
"That can't be good.'' Mumbled spyro as he looked at the pool of blood. He looked around at the burnt landscape. He saw something a couple of feet away that looked different from the rest of his surroundings. He hobbled over to the thing on the floor and as he got closer, he realized that it was Cynder.  
''No cynder!" yelled spyro as he started running towards her. When he put weight on his right paw, he yelled in pain and fell down next to cynder. He looked at her, she did not look any better than spyro. She was in a pool of blood and she had several cuts and scrapes all over her body. Spyro looked and saw that Cynder was slowly breathing but she would not wake up. Spyro looked at the huge gash on her leg; it was gushing blood.  
"I've got to stop the bleeding." Thought spyro as he looked around for something useful. He noticed some ruins to the right of him. He hobbled over to them coughing as the smoke intensified. The ruins were on fire, but spyro needed a cloth or something to slow cynder's bleeding. Spyro walked inside and looked around for anything useful. He saw a pot in a corner that had a piece of cloth wrapped around it. He bit the cloth, ripped it off the pot, and hobbled out of the burning building. He brought it back to cynder and wrapped her leg in it. Spyro had a hard time tying the cloth without his right paw but he made do with what he had. The cloth's color quickly changed red as blood soaked it.  
"Alright cynder I'm going to get you out of here." Said spyro as he spread his wings. When he opened his wings, he felt the same pain he had in his paw. "Damn! My wings are broken too." He looked at his wings. They were burnt and torn all over.  
"There is no way we are getting out of here with these wings." Mumbled spyro, he was getting tired from the blood loss. "I guess we are walking.'' Spyro slumped down next to cynder and lifted her onto his back. The weight on his wings was excruciatingly painful; he nearly passed out from the pain. He started walking in the direction of dragon city. Maybe somehow it was still okay.  
"What caused this?" thought spyro as he dragged cynder along "what could I have done to stop this."

Three hours earlier.

"Foolish boy!" laughed malafor "did you really think you had a chance against me?"  
Spyro and Cynder were both on the floor; they had been fighting malafor for the past couple hours. They had tried their best but malafor was to strong. The fight had left both spyro and cynder completely drained of their elemental powers. Malafor stood over them triumphantly.  
''You were this world's last chance.'' Said malafor with a smile. ''and now I am going to cleanse the world!"

''how…. How will you cleanse the world without the destroyer?" said spyro "you may still be alive but you will never be able to destroy the world!"

''insolent boy!" yelled malafor as he brought his paw across spyro's face. It cut three gashes down spyro head cutting his left eye.

''no!" yelled cynder as she lunged at malafor. He swatted her away with ease and looked down at the two dragons.

''you two have been a thorn in my side for long enough. You are right spyro, without the destroyer I can't cleanse the world yet. However, don't you worry, you did not kill the destroyer you just shut him down. Soon he will reawaken and nothing will stop me. Nevertheless, until he reawakens I think I will take over the world. Any last words?"

''you won't win malafor! We have stopped you before and we will stop you again!" yelled spyro as he and cynder stood up.

''hmm maybe, but no matter you won't be there to see it!'' yelled malafor as he shot dark Aether at both of them. It knocked spyro and cynder back into a wall. They hit the wall and went through it flying off the ledge down to the hills below. Malafor smiled as they fell, and he flew off in the direction of Warfang.

Present

Spyro hobbled along. He slowly remembered the events that had lead up to his current situation. Some bits and pieces were missing but he remembered the fight with malafor. Spyro turned and looked back the way he had come from. A line of his blood and cynders stretched for about 200 feet. Spyro slumped to the floor; the weight of cynder was too much. He laid his head down and his breathing got more and more shallow.  
"I'm sorry cynder, I failed you. I failed the world, and now we are going to die.'' Said spyro as he looked into the burning tree line. He looked for anything that could save them, but all he saw was the fire, destruction and the hint of something shiny. He lifted his head and squinted his one good eye.  
"A life crystal!" yelled spyro as he slowly got to his feet. He dragged cynder over to the crystal and set her down next to it. He barley had enough strength to smash the crystal. He let out a sigh of relief as the crystals fell over his body. Spyro made sure cynder got most of the crystals healing abilities he knew she needed them more.  
"Alright cynder that is all I have.'' Mumbled spyro as he looked around for more crystals. ''you wake up; I am just going to lie here for a second.''  
Spyro slumped to the floor and passed out. Spyro had no idea how long he was out but he was awoken by someone shaking him.  
"Spyro wake up! Wake up.'' Said the person shaking spyro.  
"Cynder?'' mumbled spyro as he rolled over. ''man am I glad to see you okay.''  
"Spyro we have to move, we can't stay here." Said cynder as she helped spyro up. She touched his right paw which made him recoil in pain.  
"oh god sorry.'' Said cynder  
"it is okay. My front right paw is broken and my wings are in pieces. I think I have several broken ribs and as you can see." Spyro finished as hovered his hand over his face. "My face is really messed up.''  
"I'm so sorry, malafor will pay for what he has done!" said cynder with pure hatred in her voice. As she finished talking, she fell over in pain and spat up some blood.  
"Cynder! We have to get you to some real doctors.'' Said spyro "can you walk?"  
"yes, my wings are like yours and my tail blade is gone. I can't breathe very well and judging by this cloth I probably had a cut or two."  
"Okay we need to get walking. Warfang is not far but malafor was going there.'' Said spyro as he started hobbling towards Warfang. Cynder kept a slow pace so spyro was not rushed. She had noticed the blood trail and she knew spyro must have struggled to save her. She ached all over but she knew spyro was in more pain. She looked at him and tears ran down her eyes. They had failed; she had failed. They were supposed to save the world, but now the world was falling apart and they had been too weak to stop it. Cynder noticed spyro's right horn had broken off. She did not have the heart to tell him, he was already at rock bottom. That scar on his face would never heal, it would be a permanent reminder of the day they had failed.  
"Do you have any idea how malafor turned the sky red?'' asked cynder ''like I get the flames and scarred earth but how did he change the sky?"  
"The balance of good and evil is off, Malafor's forces are coming in bulk, and the smoke gives it a red hue as well," said spyro ''those are just guesses though.''  
The two traveled for as long as they could, only stopping for short breaks and life crystals. As night fell they had Warfang in their sights, but it was burning. Spyro held his head low as he saw the burning city.

"Thousands of dragons, moles, and cheetahs dead at my hands." Said spyro he broke down and starting crying uncontrollably. ''Cynder I could have stopped this, I should have stopped this!"  
''Spyro it is okay, we told all the inhabitants to go in the catacombs and caves to hide.'' Explained Cynder "I'm sure they are okay. Come on, if I remember correctly, there is a cave entrance near here.''  
Cynder and Spyro searched the area for a cave and they came across one as night fell. They walked through the cave searching for any sign of the guardians or any other citizen of Warfang. As the hours went on Spyro slowed and slowed. As they were nearing the last big cave, spyro could not walk by himself.  
"Cynder just leave me.,'' muttered spyro as she dragged him towards the last cave. ''I have lost to much blood I'm dead anyways.''  
"No spyro we are going to make. You are going to make it!" yelled cynder as she dragged him along. ''don't give up we are so close, look I can see a light ahead!"  
Spyro looked up and saw that the cave was lit up in front of them. He smiled as they got closer but his smile turned to dread as he saw that the torches were being held by gremlins.  
"No'' whimpered cynder as she laid spyro to the floor. She slowly rose into a fighting stance "don't worry spyro this will be a piece of cake.''  
The gremlins saw the two dying dragons and started to fly over. Spyro rose from the floor and got in a fighting stance next to cynder.  
"Might as well go out fighting." Said spyro with a chuckle. Right as the gremlins were about to reach the two dragons a slew of arrows flew into the eye sockets of the creatures. They all fell to the floor dead. Cynder and Spyro looked up and saw a group of cheetahs sliding down a side of the cave. Hunter was leading the group; he landed and looked at the two dragons.  
"Go and get help. Get the guardians and a doctor.'' Yelled hunter at two of the cheetahs with him.  
"Hunter we…. We failed.'' Mumbled Spyro as he and Cynder both passed out and fell to the floor.

Spyro slowly raised his head. He and Cynder were on cloth mats surrounded by moles, cheetahs, and dragons alike. Spyro opened his one good eye and looked to see the three remaining guardians staring back. Spyro let out a heavy sigh and slowly rose from the bed. His arm was in a makeshift cast and he saw that several moles were mining life crystals for him and Cynder.  
"How is Cynder." Mumbled spyro

''oh she is fine; she is in better shape than you are.'' Said Cyril ''so…. What happened up there?"

''what do you think?" coughed Spyro ''malafor was too strong. He defeated Cynder and I with ease. He told me that we have only stalled the destroyer. Malafor said he would reawaken soon.''

''what!" yelled volteer ''that is inconceivable, impossible, Ludacris. It took everything we had to stall it, how will we ever defeat it? We are doomed, ruined, finished for sure.''

"Ok volteer I think that is enough.'' Stated Cyril as he cut volteer off.

''what happened to the city?" asked spyro

''malafor came back. He destroyed the city and anyone who did not heed our warnings died." Explained terrador

''yes but anyone who went underground is safe, malafor has no idea of our presence.'' Said Cyril. Hunter walked over with a pair of cheetahs behind him, one had a cut down his shoulder and the other was limping.

''these are two of my scouts, I sent them out to try and find food.'' Explained hunter as he joined the conversation ''they said they ran into an army of malafor's forces.''

''the army was just as big as the one we fought during the siege of Warfang, if not bigger!" said one cheetah

''yeah we barely escaped with our lives. We made sure we did not lead them here, because there are way too many of them.''

''ah good so not only did I fail to kill malafor. Now he has an army even bigger than the one we knew about.'' Said spyro

''spyro we made a mistake. We never should have had you and cynder try to fight malafor.'' Said terrador with a sigh ''malafor has had hundreds of years to train and fight. You and cynder are just kids, we never should have had you fight him.''

''yes we made a mistake.'' Said Cyril ''spyro the fault is ours.''

''no I was ready, cynder and i were supposed to win.'' Said spyro ''we failed, I failed and now the world is going to end.''

''well that's a sad thought to wake up on.'' said cynder as she stood up.

''cynder!' yelled spyro as he rushed over and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad to see that you are okay.''

''yeah I don't feel okay but I guess that is what happens when you get shot with Aether.'' Said cynder ''so what's the plan.''

''right now you and spyro need to rest. You both suffered horrible injuries.'' Said terrador ''we will come up with a plan but for now just rest.''

''we can't rest!" yelled spyro ''malafor is out there right now, burning down Warfang.''

''yeah we can't just sit here we need to fight back!" said cynder, she coughed as she finished talking.

''cynder you barely survived the fight, we will try something but we can't do it while you are both this hurt.'' Said Cyril

''yes if I remember what the doctor said, cynder you alone had severe internal bleeding, several broken ribs, a fractured wrist, you lost nearly enough blood to kill you, and burns all over you body.'' Said volteer

''thank you volteer I'm glad you could contribute.'' Said Cyril with a sigh

''oh I'm not done that does not include spyro. Spyro you have a horribly broken right paw. You are blind in your left eye and that scar is huge. You lost just as much blood and your ribs are cracked as well. And to boot your right horn is broken off.'' Finished volteer.

''what my horn!" yelled spyro as he took his left paw and felt his horn. ''by the ancestors could this day get any worse?"

"Well I have not even told you about… started volteer before Cyril shoved him

"Must we give spyro more bad news?" whispered Cyril.

''spyro!" yelled someone from behind the group. Spyro and the others turned around and saw sparx flying over; with him were spyro's foster parents.

''mom! Dad!" yelled spyro as he hobbled towards them. When he reached the three dragonflies they hugged him.

''oh my boy! You have grown so much.'' said Nina (spyro's mother)

''boy I tell ya spyro you look like shit.'' Said sparx with a chuckle ''I like what you did with your horn.''

''sparx leave the boy alone, he has been through enough.'' Said flash

''It is okay dad I need some humor right now.'' Said spyro with a chuckle ''it is so good to see you all, I'm glad to see you are alright.''

''sparx came and saved us.'' Explained Nina ''he showed up right before the horrid monsters showed up.''

''here let me introduce you to someone." Said spyro as he pulled cynder over

''oh here we go.'' Mumbled sparx

''mom dad this is cynder.'' Said spyro with a huge smile.

''it is nice to meet you.'' Said cynder with a smile. ''spyro has told me lots about you.''

''well you are not at all like Sparx made you out to be.'' Said Nina with a smile ''it is a pleasure to meet you.''

Malafor smiled at the carnage below. He flew over Warfang and looked down at the burning city.  
"This is just the beginning of the destruction I will cause.'' Thought malafor as he flew towards the destroyer. When he reached the mountain that was the destroyer he landed on the ground near it.  
"don't worry with Spyro and Cynder taken care of I will take over your mind once again and you will finish what you started.'' Said malafor as he looked at the face of the destroyer. It had returned to its infinite state of slumber. Malafor used dark magic to awaken it, but spyro and cynder broke all of the destroyer's dark crystals and now he had to replace them. Troops from malafor's army walked over carrying dark crystals.  
"Just put them in the same places as last time.'' Commanded malafor ''and hurry I don't want any more surprises!''

''sir the forces are placing the crystals; the destroyer will be under your control in two days' time.'' Said a golem

''all right in two days we will bring about a new age.'' Said malafor.

''alright how are we going to do this?" asked spyro. He, cynder, the guardians, and any remaining warriors were all gathered in a makeshift meeting room.

''we cannot possibly take all of malafor's forces.'' Said volteer ''the magnitude of his army and his immense power makes victory nearly impossible.''

''volteer is right a direct attack is pointless.'' Said terrador ''we need to use our small force to create a distraction so a team of dragons can try to kill malafor.''

''this is going to be a one way trip isn't it?" asked hunter, he and his small force of cheetahs were a sizable portion of the small army.

''yes hunter, I doubt anyone will be coming back from this assault.'' Said Cyril ''but if we can kill malafor his army will follow behind him whether we live or not.''

''anyone who does not want to fight does not have to.'' Said terrador ''but know that if we fail the world will soon end.''  
Hunter turned to his small cheetah force. "If any of you want to leave I don't blame you, but I myself am going out with a bang.''

''we are with you hunter." Said one of the cheetahs

''yeah we have beat the odds before.'' Said another

''good is everyone else in now that they know the cost?" asked terrador, no one backed out or raised any objection. ''ok good, now we know malafor will be reawaking the destroyer so we know where he is.''

''yes but how much time do we have to prepare?'' asked cynder "how do we know we are not already too late.''

''do not worry cynder you are not too late, but you don't have much time left.'' Said a familiar voice.

"Wait ignitus is that you?" asked terrador he looked around for the source of the voice but no one could find where it came from.

''I'm afraid we cannot meet face to face my old friends; I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now.'' Said ignitus

''how are you alive? The fires consumed you!" yelled spyro

''ah my dear spyro, I have been honored with the role of this eras chronicler.'' Explained ignitus ''I can see everything.''

''then help us defeat malafor!" shouted terrador ''show us his weakness

''I…. I cannot interfere, as chronicler I am supposed to be neutral.'' Explained ignitus ''but I can say that the destroyer will complete his circle in two days.''

''ignitus… I'm sorry, we failed. Your sacrifice was for nothing.'' Said spyro

''spyro, cynder, do not be ashamed of yourselves.'' Said ignitus ''you tried your best and nearly lost your lives. No one can expect more from you.''

''I know but, this whole situation could have been avoided had things gone to plan.'' Said spyro

''spyro I set you up for failure.'' Said ignitus ''I am sorry I cannot talk anymore, just know in two days there will be no world to save.''

''okay the main force will attack the destroyer head on.'' finished terrador ''now that we know he will reawaken we need to hit him hard and fast. Spyro you, cynder, the guardians, and hunter will be the small force that hunts down malafor.''

''all right everyone… you may want to say your goodbyes to any loved ones. This may be your last chance to.'' Said Cyril with a sigh.  
With the meeting adjourned, everyone headed off to different corners of the cave looking for anyone that needed a goodbye. Spyro went straight to his foster parents and Sparx; cynder followed him.

''hey honey how did the meeting go?" asked Nina

''yeah did you come up with some big war plan where I save the world?" asked sparx

''mom dad we came up with a plan but… we won't be coming back from it.'' Said spyro  
Nina and Flash gave Spyro a sad look, they understood what he meant.  
"Wait what do you mean?" asked sparx

''we have enough troops to have one small attack; the guardians and I are going to try to kill malafor while the others distract his army. Terrador thinks none of us will survive the fight." Explained spyro  
Nina started to cry and Flash held her in his arms. Sparx got angrier and angrier as he understood what was going to happen.  
"No! Spyro you and me we, survive everything.'' Yelled sparx ''I'm going with you!"

''no sparx you need to stay. Take care of the home front for Me.'' said spyro as tears ran down his eyes ''if I don't come back I'm gonna need you to be the hero.''

''but… I can't lose you again.'' Said sparx, he was crying himself.

''sparx we have to do this, in two days the world will be destroyed if we don't stop malafor.'' Said cynder

''ok… I guess now is a… a good time to say it. You know cynder. Over the years, you have become almost tolerable'' said sparx with a chuckle ''while you are out there fighting you watch spyro's back because I won't be able to.''

''I will sparx, you have always been a good friend.'' Said cynder as tears started to run down her eyes as well

''well now we both know that's not true.'' Said sparx

Several hours later, after a tearful afternoon, the cave was quiet. Everyone was asleep so they would be ready for tomorrow. Spyro lay awake looking out a cave entrance at the water below. He could not sleep; his mind was restless. As he sat there, cynder walked over.

''can't sleep either?" asked cynder as she sat down next to him

''no there is too much on my mind for me to sleep.'' Said Spyro

''yeah tomorrow is the day.'' Said cynder

''tomorrow is our last shot.'' Said spyro ''it would not have come down to this had we won.''  
Cynder looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She looked at his face; he was hopelessly broken.

''cynder all those people in that cave are going to die because of me!'' cried spyro ''they are willing to give everything so we can have another shot at malafor, but we already failed once.''

''spyro this time will be different. We will have our friends at our side, and we will win together or die together.'' Said cynder as she held spyro's paw. ''as long as I'm with you the outcome doesn't matter.''

''what are you saying?" asked spyro

''you are the only thing that matters to me in this world.'' Said cynder ''Spyro I love you.''  
Spyro stared at her, he had never known about her feelings for him.

''have you always felt this way?'' asked spyro still a little shocked

''yes spyro, you are the only dragon that can look at me and not think of the terror of the skies.'' Said cynder as a tear ran down her eye. ''you brought the good out of me and you helped me through the worst days of my life. Know that I mean it when I say it, I love you.''

''cynder i… I don't know what to say.'' Said spyro, cynder was hurt by his response and he could see it in her face. ''no cynder I didn't mean to hurt you I just can't express my feelings in words.''

''no, it's all right Spyro I shouldn't have come to you like this the day before….'' Started cynder before she was cut off by spyro kissing her. She was surprised by his actions; he pulled away and smiled at her.

''like I said I could not express how I felt in words.'' Said spyro as he started to blush. ''cynder I think I loved you from the moment I met you. The first time I heard your voice my heart skipped a beat. You went on a journey with me that no other dragon could have gone on. Cynder, I love you too.''

The next morning.

Spyro woke with a warm presence at his side. He lifted his head and smiled as he saw Cynder cuddled against him. When cynder expressed her feeling for him it brought spyro the hope he needed, but it also brought more pain. Spyro thought of the life he and cynder could have had, but instead their lives were most likely going to be cut short. Spyro looked around at all the other creatures in the cave. Some of the others were up and preparing while others still slept. Spyro watched as a mole made a makeshift spear out of rocks and twigs. He looked to his right and saw a cheetah hugging his daughter. Spyro sighed at the sad sight, which woke cynder.

''sorry I woke you.'' Said spyro as cynder sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

''don't be we have work to do.'' Said cynder as she stood.

''yeah I guess you are right; come on we need to meet with the guardians.'' Said spyro as he and cynder stood. They walked in the direction leading to the guardians. They pasted a group of dragons equipping themselves with standard armor.

Cynder looked at the dragons outfits and sighed ''man I wish we still had our armor.''

''yeah, but it was disintegrated by the dark Aether. That armor probably saved both our lives.'' Said spyro

As they reached the corner of the cave where the war meetings were, the guardians turned and welcomed them. They sat down around a table. Each seat was filled with moles, cheetahs, and dragons alike.

''all right everyone today is the day.'' Started terrador ''the scouts we have sent have reported that the destroyer is still in place. We still have time, so we know the two forces of attack.''

''I will lead the forces that are causing the distraction.'' Said Cyril ''while terrador is leading the attack against malafor.''

''all right everyone, gear up.'' Yelled terrador ''use your best armor and weapons.''

Everyone started to leave the table except for the guardians, hunter, and spyro and cynder.

''Spyro this is our last shot.'' Said Cyril ''the outcome of this fight is ultimately on you.''

''Don't worry, it will not go down like last time.'' Said spyro ''I won't let malafor destroy the world.''

Two hours later

Spyro looked at the destroyer in the distance. He and the others had been flying for a couple of hours and they had the destroyer in sight. Spyro looked down at the force below. They were walking to their deaths and they knew it. Spyro looked over at Cynder. She had on similar armor to his own. It did not fit her but it was better than nothing. She looked back at him and smiled.

''alright we are nearing the destroyer.'' Yelled terrador. He had hunter on his back who was decked out in cheetah armor. ''we need to split off and let the others go.''

''okay, kill malafor for me will ya?" asked Cyril as he flew down to the small army below. Spyro watched him fly away. He knew he would never see Cyril again. Although Cyril was very cocky, he had a good heart. Spyro was saddened by the sacrifice everyone was making, but he was also determined to make it worth something. He watched as the small force ran right into malafor's large army. As spyro and the others flew over the carnage they watched as the others did what needed to be done.

''come on spyro let us make their sacrifice not go to waste.'' Said volteer

Malafor looked up at the dormant destroyer and sighed. The wait was killing him; for a whole day, nothing had happened. He almost wished there were still dragons alive and ready to fight him. One of his servants came running over as he sat there.  
"Sir we are under attack!" yelled the golem when he reached malafor.

''what!'' said malafor as he stood and started running towards his army.

''wait sir you don't need to worry.'' Said the golem ''it was a small force; they don't stand a chance.''

''hmm our enemies are weak but they are not stupid.'' Said malafor ''they wouldn't launch an attack like this for no reason.''

''well what do you think they are planning?" asked the golem before an arrow flew into his eye.

''I think they are coming for me.'' said malafor with a smile. As his soldier fell to the floor, malafor turned around and faced his enemies. He found himself face to face with two of the guardians, a cheetah, and Spyro and Cynder. He was surprised to see them alive. ''I knew I should have checked your bodies.''

''malafor this ends now.'' Growled terrador

''you honestly think you will be able to stop Me.'' laughed Malafor ''look at spyro he is practically falling apart!''

''you're not getting away with this!" shouted volteer

''only two guardians left?" taunted Malafor ''what happened to the other two. Just more deaths on your hands Spyro.''

''you're dead!" yelled spyro as he lunged at malafor. Malafor smiled as the group charged at him, looks like his day would be interesting after all.

"You're dead!" yelled spyro as he lunged at malafor. He breathed fire but malafor jumped out of the way. Terrador launched himself into malafor knocking him into a hillside. While malafor was stunned volteer shot electricity at malafor. Malafor covered himself with his wings and launched everyone back with a mighty roar. Before he could follow up his attack an arrow flew into his eye.  
"Ahhh!" yelled malafor as the arrow hit him. He shot dark Aether at hunter but cynder grabbed hunter and pulled him into the earth with her shadow ability.

''I think I made him mad.'' Chuckled hunter

''yeah just be careful his attacks are very powerful.'' Said cynder as she released hunter. Malafor flew into the air and all the dragons followed. Volteer put hunter on his back and flew after them. Malafor launched a flurry on Aether at the group. Spyro and Cynder dodged the small attacks with ease, but the larger dragons could not dodge the attack because of their size. The Aether struck terrador in the chest but his armor absorbed most of the attack. Volteer was not as lucky he was struck in the wings, both him and hunter fell to the earth below.  
"No!" shouted spyro as the pair fell.  
"Come on Spyro we have to finish this.'' Yelled cynder, she and spyro continued their chase after Malafor. Malafor flew to the top of the destroyer and landed. Terrador, Cynder, and Spyro were not far behind him.  
"Thought we should finish the fight as The Destroyer awakens.'' Said malafor with a smile.

''you will die and the destroyer will stay dead!" said terrador, he used earth to surround himself in it. Then he rolled forward, malafor dodged the attack with ease but spyro launched spikes of ice into malafor's side and wings. Malafor howled and smacked Spyro back with his tail. Before he could kill spyro, Cynder spat poison on his back. The poison corroded Malafor's scales exposing weak skin. He turned to face cynder; Malafor shot Aether at cynder. She jumped out of the way just in time, but malafor followed up with his claws. He smacked Cynder to the ground and ripped one of her wings clean off. Cynder screamed in pain and blew malafor back with a gust of wind. Before he could recover, terrador jumped on malafor's back scratching at his exposed skin. Malafor grabbed terrador and threw him in front of him. He shot dark Aether at the earth guardian. Spyro and Cynder watched as terrador covered himself with his wings. When malafor stopped the attack, Terrador was gone, nothing remained of the earth guardian, the dark Aether had disintegrated him.

''terrador! No, you will pay for that.'' Yelled spyro, he was weak but still intact. Cynder struggled to her feet and stood next to spyro.

''a valiant effort from all of you but now the outcome is inevitable.'' Said Malafor ''I've killed you both once I can do it again!"  
Malafor charged forward jumping into the air and landing where Spyro and Cynder had been standing. Cynder had turned to shadows and Spyro had sunk into the earth. Together spyro jumped out of the earth and Cynder used her shadow strike. They both hit malafor launching him into the air. He crashed to the floor where spyro spit electricity stunning him. While he was stunned cynder used her poison to wear away more of his scales. Malafor roared and shot Aether at directly at spyro, he jumped out of the way but his paw slowed him down. His leg and tail were incinerated in an instant. Blood shot from the wounds and spyro fell to the floor. Before malafor could finish him, Cynder used her fear ability to cloud malafor's mind. Cynder ran over to spyro and helped him to his remaining feet.

''cynder we are not coming back from this.'' Said spyro ''we need to use our fury.''

''while we are this weak!" said Cynder ''it will kill us!"

''it is that or the world being destroyed.'' Said spyro

''you're right… let's do it.'' Said cynder  
as malafor regained control of his mind, Cynder and Spyro rose into the air. A purple aura surrounded them and their eyes turned purple. Malafor backed up as the two dragons landed on the ground. Spyro and Cynder launched a force of pure Aether stronger than any ever seen. Malafor yelled as he was hit with the unstoppable force. Purple light filled the sky and malafor was no more. Spyro and Cynder both lay on the ground completely drained of power. Cynder slowly dragged herself over to spyro. Spyro smiled at Cynder.  
"That worked.'' Said spyro with a cough

''yeah why didn't we do it the first time.'' Laughed cynder

''it didn't kill us.'' Said spyro ''but I don't think we will survive these injuries.''

''yeah I can't feel… well anything.'' Said cynder ''but we did it spyro, we saved the world.''

''don't forget about us.'' Said a voice from behind. Spyro and Cynder turned and saw Cyril, Volteer, and Hunter walking over.

''you guys are alive!" coughed spyro ''Cyril? How did you defeat malafor's army.''

''we didn't.'' explained Cyril ''while we were fighting them they all just fell to the floor. They must have been under malafor's control like The Destroyer.''

''yes the outcome is much better than expected.'' Said volteer ''hunter and myself fell to the floor. I was knocked unconscious and hunter held malafor's forces off by himself. It was glorious, magnificent, and stupendous."

''like Cyril said all of malafor's army just dropped.'' Said hunter ''I woke volteer and we got Cyril and came up here. Where is terrador?"

''terrador he… he died.'' Said spyro ''malafor killed him while we were fighting.''

''he died saving the world.'' Said Cyril ''really no better way to go out. Now let's get you two out of here.''

''that sounds like a good idea.'' Said spyro as he kissed Cynder on the cheek. She smiled at him and he knew everything was going to be all right.


End file.
